Magic
by Emerald
Summary: The magic of Christmas brings them together.


For once and forever a twinkle is born. The lore that is legend becomes but a dream. But for once and for now, the power in a star recedes and imagines to that which it looks down upon…

It was one of Rebecca's annual Christmas things. He didn't like to go, but he didn't have much choice when he was married to her daughter. A swirl of snobbish socialites wasn't exactly what he had in mind for Christmas. He took another drink from his flute and felt the smooth liquid warm him inside. Gwen was on his arm, speaking to some other woman he didn't know, when suddenly he heard a ring. It was the doorbell. Ethan made for the door when Rebecca called to him.

"Ethan, let Phyllis get it."

"Rebecca, it's Christmas. Phyllis is off."

"Don't be silly. I would never give my employees holidays off."

"I know. That's why I did. I'll be right back."

It felt so good to get out of the superficial world for a while. His head was pounding and the champagne was doing little to help. Ethan opened the door and found a man with a package under his arm standing before him. "Mr. Winthrop?" the man greeted.

"Yes? That's me."

"Then this is for you," the man said, handing Ethan a package that felt oddly hollow along with a paper to sign. Ethan signed the paper and tipped the man heavily- it was Christmas after all. "Thanks," the delivery man said, accepting the fifty from Ethan's hand. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Ethan replied before closing the door. Ethan studied the package, looking for a sign of a sender's name or address. It was bare except for being addressed to him.

"Honey?" Gwen called from behind him, making Ethan turn to his wife. "What's that?" she asked, referring to the package.

"I don't know. A delivery man just dropped it off."

"Who's it from?"

Ethan turned the box in his hands again. "I don't know. I'm gonna go put it upstairs, okay? I'll be right back." Ethan went upstairs and into his study. He laid the box gently on the desk and pried the tape open with scissors. The box was filled with tissue paper and there was a piece of paper on the top. Two words etched carefully in red ink caught Ethan's eye.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

Again, no name was left, an anonymous sender. Ethan rummaged through the box, discarding what seemed like a never ending supply of tissue paper. Then he felt it. His finger hit something solid and he heard a tink. Ethan pulled out the object and stared at it in wonder as his mind was taken back…

_They went to see the lighting of the Harmony Christmas Tree and he held her against him as they watched the annual site._

_"I love Christmas…," she said in a wondrous voice._

_"I know," he replied. "It's the best time of the year: the tree, the lights, the presents, the snow…"_

_"Yes, but you're forgetting one very important thing."_

_"Oh, that's right. The mistletoe," he said, kissing her._

_She smiled back at him playfully. "No, the star…," she said, looking up at the large Christmas tree._

_"Tell me this. Why do you love star so much?"_

_"Because, it's sparkles up there and it sets Christmas in motion when you put it up on the tree. You know, one day, I'm going to have my own tree. And I'm going to have the best star on the top. It's going to be red and gold."_

_"Really?"_

_"Hmm mmm," she said nodding._

_"And why those colors?"_

_"Because, that's how I've always wanted it. How I've always dreamed it would be…"  
_

Ethan was brought back to the present, he still held the twinkling object in his hand, he was amazed at it's presence. It was the best gift he'd ever received and he knew exactly who it was from.

He raced downstairs with the box he he'd received. Gwen saw him and spoke out, "Ethan, where are you going?"

"Sorry, um, I have to go give Mom and Dad their gifts."

"Was that from them?"

Ethan looked down at the box in his arms. "Um… yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can." Without another word, Ethan donned his coat and walked out the door.

She had put her son to bed and now sat in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. They danced and spun around the log, sending sparks and crackles up the chimney. This was her Christmas. Her mother had gone down to visit her sister for the holidays and Luis went to Sheridan's. But it was okay. Theresa finally got her son back. He was home-- where he belonged. She looked to her right and saw the tree she decorated. It was beautiful. It was missing something though. But she had more to do with that. She knew it belonged with him. For some reason that she had yet to discover, something told her that it should be his.

She had no idea why but she also didn't have any idea that it was all part of Fate's plan…

He pulled up to the house and saw the light and warmth radiating from inside. He saw her pass by the window-- an angelic appearance.

Ethan pulled the object out of the box and slipped it underneath his coat. He grabbed the bag from the backseat when he got out of the car and headed up the walkway to the door.

She heard the doorbell and did nothing to answer it. Instead, she took another drink of her hot chocolate. It was cold, it was late, and she was in her pajamas-- hardly the attire to open the door for caroling. She let it alone but it rang again. Thirty seconds later, it rang again.

He knew she was home, he could see the light and he had just seen her pass by the window. She was here but she was being stubborn, one her of her more fine qualities.

Again he rang…

The doorbell rang again and Theresa was getting annoyed. Finally, she decided just to get up and tell them to go away. She set her hot chocolate down and answered the door. When she opened it, it wasn't who she'd expected…

"Ethan…? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Theresa," he greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she returned. They stared, giving each other confused looks. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks," he said, brushing off the cold as she stepped aside to let him in.

"So, what are you doing here?" Theresa asked again.

Ethan held up the bag in his hand as he spoke. "I wanted to give these to Little Ethan. They're his Christmas presents."

"Oh," she said, taking the bag from his hand. "Well, I just put him to bed, but I'll give them to him tomorrow."

Ethan didn't answer and continued to stare are her. Theresa didn't know what to say. Ethan just showed up on her doorstep and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Ethan, is everything alright?"

"Um… yeah, everything's fine. I, uh… I just wanted to give you something." Before Theresa could speak, Ethan reached into his coat and pulled out what looked like a ball of tissue paper.

"What's that?" Theresa asked him curiously.

Ethan unwrapped the object and handed it to Theresa. "I got this today." She said nothing and smiled slightly at him. "Theresa, I can't… It's your star…" Theresa stared at the object in wonder and smiled.

"No, it's yours…" Theresa handed the star back to Ethan.

"But, Theresa, you've always wanted this. I can't."

"Of course you can. I want you to."

"Why? You said that you'd always wanted a star like this and you finally have it. Why give it to me?"

She didn't know how to answer, she wasn't really sure why she had given to him, but she knew she had to. "I want you to have it, Ethan. I just felt that you should." She walked closer to him and wrapped her hands around his. "It's my Christmas gift to you."

Ethan looked down at the beautiful star and then back up Theresa. "I… um… thank you." He didn't know what else to say. Theresa smiled at him and took a hesitant step forward. Ethan wrapped his arms slowly around her and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

It seemed that an eternity passed when they pulled away against their own need. They were both smothered the feeling of a deep uncertainty and uneasiness. They hated it.

"Well, um… I really should be going," Ethan whispered.

Theresa eyes darted to him as he turned in the way of the door. Her hand, a soft touch, felt like a pound of iron laid upon his shoulder as she tried to stop him. "You're not leaving yet, are you?"

Ethan turned back to her, a pleading in his tender eyes. "I should…"

Theresa shook her head and stared at him. "Ethan… It's Christmas. Stay with me… a little while. Please," she begged.

He couldn't say no. He couldn't deny her when her eyes full of need pleaded with him like this.

He never could…

Theresa took his coat and hung it up in the closet nearest the door. "Want some hot chocolate? I just made it."

"Sure. That'd be great."

Theresa left for the kitchen and Ethan took the opportunity to look around. He noticed the tree that Theresa had been staring at earlier. Just as she had noticed, it was missing something. The very thing that he now carried with him. He removed from his pocket and stared at the intricate detail of it again. Whether by instinct or driven by another force, he put it where it belonged.

Ethan took a seat on the couch as he waited for Theresa to return from the kitchen. This was definitely unexpected. Who would have thought that by the end of the night, he'd be sitting with Theresa in front of a fire? It wasn't what he'd expected but certainly not unwelcome.

Theresa returned with a cup and a pot of hot chocolate. She poured Ethan some and refreshed her own drink. The steam rose in white swirls from the white porcelain and it instantly filled the room with the aroma of sweetness.

Ethan took his cup and sat back on the couch, allowing the heat to escape the confines of the liquid. Theresa did the same.

"So, is Rebecca having her yearly Christmas Ball?"

Ethan nodded, taking a sip. "Yeah."

"How was it?"

"It was alright. Nothing special."

Theresa said nothing and took a drink from her cup. The milky chocolate soothed her nerves that seemed to have heightened ever since she opened the door to see him standing before her. "Does Gwen… does she know you're here?"

"No," Ethan said quickly as he took a careful drink.

Somehow the admission excited Theresa. It was as if she were getting away with something illegal. The fact that he shouldn't be here with her and yet was made her happy. The simple fact that he wanted to be here with her was enough.

The next few minutes were filled with simple small talk and leisurely laughter. They were both careful not to mention Gwen, careful not to ruin the pleasant mood that surrounded them.

They had finished their hot chocolate and both sat in a uncomfortable silence, staring at their empty cups.

"Would you like some more?" Theresa asked him suddenly.

Ethan looked down at the empty mug in his hands. "Um, sure."

Theresa smiled as she got up from the couch and placed both cups on the tray with the pot of hot chocolate. She held the tray carefully and walked to Ethan to pass him. She looked down, careful not to trip over his feet. But, as her attention turned from her hands to her feet, her hands seemed to loose all balance. The tray stumbled and fell with a crash when it landed on top of Ethan.

"Oh!" Theresa screamed when she saw Ethan jump from the couch in reaction. "I'm so sorry!"

"No- no, Theresa, it's fine," he said in a chuckle. "Really."

"No, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Theresa, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Did it burn you?"

"No. It's been sitting there for a while. It cooled off. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean I could--"

"Theresa, really. I'm okay. Brown doesn't exactly go with the shirt, but I'll live," he said in a slight laugh.

That's when Theresa noticed his shirt. His crisp white shirt had a nice big blob of brown in it. Before he had to time think, Theresa had left the room and headed to the kitchen. Ethan looked down at his shirt and didn't think too much of it. He slid off his jacket and untied the bowtie around his neck. It felt good to get out of the tux. Ethan loosened the top buttons of the shirt around his neck and continued down, unbuttoning the entire shirt, untucking it from around his waist. Theresa came running from the kitchen with a wet towel in her hand.

"Here," she said, patting his shirt with the moist towel. "I'm so sorry. I hate how I can be such a klutz sometimes."

Ethan laughed. "I've always like that about you." Theresa continued rubbing the towel over Ethan's chest, not realizing how Ethan was staring at her. The stain wasn't dissipating but Theresa continued to work at it. She felt so embarrassed.

Ethan's eyes smiled as he watched her, enjoying every touch that she gave him. "Theresa, you don't have to."

"I just feel so--" she stopped speaking when Ethan's hand kindly made its way to hers, stopping her action. His hand, warm on hers, was already sending tender vibrations throughout her being.

Suddenly, everything became clear to her. The star, him being here, the look in his eyes, his hand on hers…

Theresa held his stare for as long as she could before she finally gave into it. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, a passion held deep for far too long.

A passion that was about to be unleashed…

Theresa closed her eyes and leaned into his lips even further. Their breaths mingled and it was like an addiction that they'd both been craving. She loved the way he made her feel, how he could start a fire within her with just the simplest touch.

A crackle shot up from the fireplace and the fire seemed to grow hotter, just as their blood did. The camisole around her body seemed to be a grand barrier to him. Their desire was mirrored in each other's eyes and they both could feel the swirl inside.

Their lips danced again in a smoldering kiss. Ethan led Theresa back, holding her close to his body, feeling the beat within her own chest. They stumbled onto the sofa, still linked in a kiss. Theresa whispered something but the pounding of Ethan's heart drowned it out. He was hot and she ran her hand over his warm chest. His weight was atop her but it electrified her in ways that she hadn't felt in years. The feeling of his touch on her skin was tantalizing… magical…

He reached for the bottom of her camisole and with a slow trace of his finger he brought it up and with her help, it was shed from her body. Theresa felt short of breath as he lowered his head and kissed between her breasts and slowly ran his tongue up to her neck. Theresa gazed up at him nervously and then reached out, spreading her gentle hands across his warm body. She groaned loudly as his warm chest covered her. Her nails scrapped over his back and he moaned into her lips. "Make love to me," she rasped.

Her touch was tender and she was mindful of his sensitivity. Theresa sighed softly against his mouth while his warm hand continued to glide over her body. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to have his hands on her like this. With one touch, he reminded her how much she needed it to survive.

He could feel her panting softly between kisses. Her head went backwards as he kissed just beneath her jaw and then she lowered it again as he reclaimed her lips. Gently, he sucked at her lower lip, feeling her hands lower from his shoulders to his chest. His mouth continued to warm her lips for several more minutes. She was lost under his spell and realized that even if she had wanted to, she couldn't stop. He had her under his power now.

Her arms clung to his bare torso and her mouth opened against his. Deep groans of pleasure were coming from his throat as his tongue thrust against hers. Oddly they sent chills up her spine. Those chills were a sharp contrast to the rising temperature of their bodies and the thin sweat that was slowly growing between them. Her back was slightly arched as he rolled atop her in one fluid motion. Ethan was on all fours above her, his knees astride her hips. Theresa lifted her head and kissed his chin and neck, breathing hard, licking his shoulders, tasting the sweat that lingered on his body. She ran her hands through his hair as he held himself above her, his arm muscles hard from the exertion. With a little tempting frown, she pulled him closer, but he resisted. Instead he lowered himself and lightly rubbed his chest against her, and she felt her body respond. Ethan did this slowly, over and over again, listening as she made soft, whimpering sounds while he moved above her.

Ethan pressed his body to hers harder and felt her own respond beneath him. The shimmer of pleasure, the tremble of love.

He caressed her and kissed her tightly- it was all he could do to keep from thrusting his hips forward… This seemed like a dream to him now. A dream that he never wanted to wake from.

As he kissed her, Theresa kissed back with every ounce of energy that was springing through her body even now, raking her nails across his back as he teased her with his body. With a quick movement, Ethan thrust himself inside of her, stopping a brief moment to embellish in the freedom. He felt her body grasp him snuggly as he pressed into her. Theresa arched her back and let out a gasp at the delicious feeling of longing and desire. Her arms went around his shoulders, pulling him down to her.

"Oh, God, Ethan…" She squirmed again and he felt her hips rotate slightly beneath him. Her hands moved to his lower back and he felt her nails scrape over his flesh. He swallowed and moved his hips forward, pressing into her a little more. She groaned loudly and he felt her thighs quiver and unconsciously they parted further beneath his hands. Gently he kissed her neck and shoulders, hearing her breathe into his hear softly.

Spark flew from the logs and the flames seemed to dance more in the presence of love. The star, the very one that she had given away almost as closure had brought him back to her and now it looked down upon them both.

They made love the entire night in front of the fire. It was neither resentful or selfish. All it was, was magic. Pure magic…

The End


End file.
